


"In 100 years, you will be dead. I will be a senior researcher."

by JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet/pseuds/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
Summary: Bright knew this moment will come eventually, part of being immortal. But it didn't make anything easier.





	"In 100 years, you will be dead. I will be a senior researcher."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line from An Evening With Bright - "In 200 years, your name will be known only by diligent researchers, one name among many of those who have been researchers for the Foundation. I… will still be a senior researcher. From time to time, I will sit with a glass of wine and remember those who have passed, but the list will be long."

Jack sat on the rooftop of his shitty apartment. He didn't care that this constriction is on it's last legs and could fall on his head or under hos feet at any moment. He had no reason to care.

He held a bottle of homemade wine, he learned how to make it along with other skills when life was getting a little too monotone.

"Eh, guess even when you unfreeze them only when you gotta, they still die eventually." the man mutteted to noone in particular.

Just a few hours ago, it was Clef's burial. He died a few days earlier.

Bright knew it will happen, he was aware of it since the first years of his immortality.

It still hurt though. He more or less could've counted on the guy and they knew eachother since the beggining, getting into the Foundation in one group of new researchers. The two were teasing eachother alot, but they knew that in serious moments they will be there for eachother as friends.

Kondraki was long dead by now as well. His older brother, Mikell, died around 50 years ago, during an attack on the O5 Council. His younger brother, SCP-590, died as well, after someone has secretly used him to heal their child from mucoviscidosis. All the researchers that came after him - Glass, Heiden, Crow... they were dead for more or less a hundread years by now.

Jack, currently in a body of a young, chesnut-haired guy who was convicted of murder, raised his glass to the sky.

"For the hope I can join all of you one day." he said, as if the deceased could hear him.

But deep down he knew these were just lies he tells himself. 

There was no breaking the curse of immortality.


End file.
